1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an improved design drawing device, wherein amorphorous patterns may be drawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a number of devices have been invented to assist individuals in the art of drawing patterns and images.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/584,218 (Cummings) discloses a design drawing device comprises a flat drawing surface, at least one flexible guide bendable into any desired shape and having an outer circumference wall and an inner circumference wall, preferably integral with each other, at least one solid wheel disk having sides, a flat top surface, and a flat bottom surface, the flat top surface and the flat bottom surface being perpendicular to said sides, wherein the solid wheel disk is rotatable about the interior or outer wall of the flexible guide, and at least one hole through the solid wheel disk, at least one hole positioned perpendicular through and to the flat top surface and said flat bottom surface of the solid wheel disk through which a pen or other drawing implement may be placed. The solid wheel disk is rotatable about the inner circumference wall or outer circumference wall of the flexible guide when the drawing implement is positioned through at least one hole positioned through the solid wheel disk, thereby forming a patterned drawing. The flexible guide is preferably a flexible foam ring, and a top surface and a bottom surface of said flexible foam ring is flat. The flexible guide may be made out of a material selected from the group consisting of foam rubber, rubber, and flexible plastic. The flexible guide further comprises foam or soft plastic positioned on the inner circumference of the flexible guide, and cog teeth positioned on the sides of the solid disk allow for the solid disk to be rotated around the inner circumference of the flexible guide.
A plurality of hold down bars holds the flexible guide in a fixed position on the flat surface in a position predetermined by the user or operator of the drawing device. Each hold down bar may comprise a leg, a foot for holding down the flexible guide positioned over the top of the flexible guide, with the foot positioned on top of and perpendicular to the leg, wherein so when the hold down bar is in use, a bottom section of the leg is affixed to the flat surface. Each of the hold down bars may also contain a suction device positioned at the bottom of the leg, to affix the hold down bar to the flat surface.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a plurality of holes are positioned in the flat surface, and a peg is positioned in the bottom of each of the hold down bars, such that each of the hold down bars may be positioned in the holes in the flat surface.